Max and the Corsola-The dream chronicles
by NT1274
Summary: A dream I had. Max turns into a Pokemon. James and Brock and May, too. Not even gonna ask the cheesy question of what will happen next. Please just read it I worked hard. Not yet done. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to see a pink pokemon on my covers. I nabbed May's Pokedex. "Corsola, the Coral Pokemon. It sheds and regrows the spikes on its head multiple times." said the Pokedex. "MAY WAKE UP! ITS A CORSOLA!" May got up, rubbing her eyes. "Good for you, Max, but I wanted some sleep." Ash's raven-black hair poked through his sheets. "Unh...I had a dream that Pikachu had a baby." Pikachu stared at Ash. "Pikachu, Pikapi? Pikachu?" (Translation: Really, Ash? Really?") Brock was already up, making breakfast. "Mm-hmm. A Corsola would make a good Pokemon for a beginner." he stated calmly. "Corsola! Cors, Corsola!" Max grabbed an empty Pokeball from May's backpack. "May, can you PLEEEEAAASSSEEE catch it for me? PWWEEEAASSEE?" He asked, staring at May with puppy-eyes. "Ok, fine. GO, COMBUSKEN!" The young fowl pokemon came out of the pokeball. "COMBUSKEN!" May pointed at Corsola. "Use sky uppercut!" "Combusken!" Corsola fainted. Max threw the pokeball at Corsola.

It shook.

It shook.

It shook.

CORSOLA WAS CAUGHT!

''YIPPEE I CAUGHT ME A CORSOLA!''

-Meanwhile, in the Meowth Balloon-

James took off his binoculars. ''So the littlest twerp seems to have caught a Corsola." he stated obviously. "Lets give it to da boss!" "Why, pray tell, would Giovanni want a Corsola?" "Imagine da boss, on a sunny day. 'DIS HEAT IS BURNING ME UP!' he says. When suddenly, a Corsola water guns him with refreshing water. Say it wit me, fellas!" Together, they all said, "Expense accounts! Promotions! A condo by da ocean!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment

"Corsola Labs. The entire place is devoted to researching everything related to Corsolas. According to the Pokenav, its right around this area." May looked at her restaurant guide. "According to this, they make wonderful sandwiches! The best in the Hoenn region!" Ash grinned. "And Brock says that there are lots of trainers there, just waiting to be beaten!" Brock pointed ahead. "Well, there it is!" said Brock, pointing at a large pink Corsola-shaped building. "Corsola! Corsola! Corsola! Cor!" said Max's Corsola.

They walked into the building. Ash grinned. "MISTY!" Misty looked annoyed. "Ash, wait until I'm done here! So anyways, are you perfectly sure that there's no risk to the new project? After all, I only want the best for my Corsola." The man behind the counter nodded. "Of course. We respect that. Now, your Trainer's license, please?" Misty handed it over.

"So Misty, what was that all about?" Ash questioned. "Oh. Well, being the gym leader, I get to decide who can help out with the supplies and all that. Corsola Labs is one of them. And then yesterday, this guy came up to me asking to help out with a new experiment. And that's about it." Max ran around, meanwhile, looking at all the gear.

Suddenly, a Corsola started to zip around. "Whoa!" Max said, staring in awe. Then, the Corsola jumped on the scientist's back. But it couldn't balance. So it tumbled down, knocking syringes to the ground.

The ground suddenly grew hot from all the warm liquids. Max jumped around, trying to find a place that wouldn't destroy his shoes completely. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He unknowingly stepped on the syringe, thinking while still jumping. "THAT'S IT!" And he jumped in the water. Ash and May giggled. "Typical Max." said May. Misty just stared blankly at the water. "What? What's wrong, Misty?" asked Ash. "That syringe Max stepped on…was the experiment."

Max came out. His glasses had miraculously not fallen off. "Why….does the gate look so big?" Misty and Ash exchanged a glance. They both nodded. Brock sighed. "History….repeats itself." Max shook his head. "What are you guys talking about?" Ash sighed and launched into a story. "Max, when Misty, Brock and I were traveling together, we met a witch named Lillie. Long story short, she turned me into a Pikachu. And you, Max…." He gestured to Misty. Misty came with a mirror in hand. She showed the reflective part to Max. Max gasped. "I'M A CORSOLA!"

Misty's Corsola came up to him. "Hmm….he has glasses. Is he really a human?" Misty picked up Corsola. Pikachu came to Max and helped him out of the water. "OK, hold on tight to my tail and pull." Max did what Pikachu said. "YEEEOOWWWCCCHH!" Pikachu bolted up and onto the side of the pool, sending Max flying. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" he said, bouncing off the steel walls.

As soon as Ash caught Pikachu, however, they heard a familiar voice (rather voices) "Prepare for trouble, its bouncing off the walls." "And make it double, 'cause Team Rocket's got it all." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie." "James." "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight." "Meowth! That's right!" "Wobuuuuuuufet!" "Chime chime!"

James starting running around, trying to catch Max. "I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Max pushed his glasses up so they would shine. "Yeah right." May had fire in her eyes. "YOU DARE TRY TO CATCH MY BROTHER?! GO SKITTY! BLIZZARD!" Skitty came out. "NYA!" It froze Jessie and Meowth. "NOW TRY TO FREEZE JAMES!" Skitty wasn't listening at this point; instead she was playing with Chimecho's tail. "Nya! Nya! Nya!" May sweatdropped. "Skitty, return." Then she got back up on her feet. "GO COMBUSK-wait where's James?" James came out from under the uniform. "OK, something's not right here." He said. Misty sighed. "Here we go again."


End file.
